Bite Me
by slytherinchick25
Summary: How can one little event change so much in such a short time? Harry finds this out in the summer before sixth year, when his whole world changes. Vampire Harry.


Bite Me

Chapter 1

The figure stood in the shadow of the tree watched the young man he had been following for the past two weeks. The wizard, as the figure could tell easily from the aura of power that surrounded the young man, was sat reading in the shadow of another tree not too far away. As the watcher stood there, another boy, this one non- magical, and very big at that, approached the wizard.

"So, Freak, got anyone else killed lately?" the fat, non- magical boy sneered at the sitting wizard.

"Piss off, Dudley," the wizard replied without looking up from his book.

"Watch who you tell to piss off, freak," the fat boy spat. "And answer the question. I mean, who will it be next? You've already got your parents killed, and your boyfriend, or whatever he was, that Cedric, and we can't forget your godfather, can we. Hopefully it will be you next. The world could do with one less freak."

In one gracefully fluid motion, the wizard was on his feet, towering over the much shorter muggle, his magic swirling around him in his anger. "If you don't shut up and piss off Dudley, the next person who I get killed will be you, and I will be the one doing the killing." This line was delivered in a cold, calculating tone of voice that made the muggle pale drastically before backing away slowly.

"I'm going to tell mum on you. Tell her that you threatened me, that you were going to use m- m- it on me. You won't see outside for a month," the muggle stuttered before turning around and starting to run, or waddle, away.

"Oh, that's right, go running home to mummy, like you do with everything else. Can't you face me like a man?"

"At least I have a mother to run home to, I didn't get mine killed," the muggle shouted over his shoulder between panting breaths.

"Oh, bite me," the wizard shouted back in anger and frustration.

Moving swiftly and silently, the figure moved to stand behind the wizard before he had a chance to move even an inch and slipped an arm around the wizard's waist to hold him still. "No, that pleasure will be all mine," the figure whispered silkily into the ear in front of him.

The wizard tensed slightly but made no other move to turn or get away. "Who are you, and why have you been following me for the last two weeks?" he asked in a steady voice. His last comment struck a chord in the figures brain, but he ignored it for now.

"You don't need to know that, just relax and enjoy yourself," the figure replied before his fangs lengthened and he sunk them into the neck in front of him. In response, the wizard let out a low moan as his head fell back to rest on the shoulder of the vampire. These actions set off warning bells in the vampires mind, but he ignored them in favour of drinking more of the wonderful blood, absorbing all the information he could from both it and the wizard's magic.

Just as the wizard slipped into unconsciousness, the vampire picked up a strange undertone in the blood and immediately recognised what it was. Stopping drinking and looking down at the young man in his arms, the vampires mind organised all of the details he'd picked up from the wizard and those which he had ignored in favour of the blood suddenly made sense, leaving the vampire with only one conclusion and one course of action.

Scooping the unconscious wizard up in his arms, and ensuring that nothing was being left behind, the vampire stepped into the nearest shadow and almost immediately he was in the young mans room. Laying his charge gently down on the bed, he used a bit of magic to pack everything into the trunk that was stood open at the foot of the bed before shrinking it and placing it in his pocket. Picking up his charge once more, he stepped into the shadowy corner he had appeared from mere minutes before and both vampire and wizard disappeared from the room, never to return.

bite mebite me

The most ancient and powerful of the vampires was sat in an armchair in front of a roaring fire, book open in his lap though his attention had been elsewhere for a while. A knock to the door brought the man back to himself.

"Enter," he called, closing the book and placing it on a nearby table. "What is it, Trista?" he asked the female vampire that stood in the doorway.

"It's Markus, My Lord. He needs to see you, he has urgent news that he must tell you in person," Trista replied.

"Very well, send him in." Trista nodded before leaving the room. A couple of minutes later, she was back, this time accompanied by another vampire. The other vampire, Markus, laid the bundle he held carefully on the sofa before turning his attention to the older vampire.

"My Lord, I have important news," Markus exclaimed but was cut off from saying more by the elder vampire growing impatient.

"Does this news have anything to do with the unconscious wizard on my sofa?" the eldest vampire growled, keeping an eye on the figure.

"Yes my Lord. I believe he may be your son," Markus replied, shocking the other two occupants of the room.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Before I even revealed myself, he knew I was there, and that I had been for a while, following him. He has an amazingly powerful aura for a wizard, especially for someone so young, which is why I have been following him. His reaction to being bitten was that of either a vampire or a vampire mate and his blood, his blood has an undertone that is very similar to yours. Him being your son was the only way I could think of for someone seemingly mortal to have a vampirish aftertaste to their blood, as well as the reactions of a vampire, without actually being a vampire," Markus explained, but seeing that he was being doubted, he offered a suggestion. "Why don't you try some of his blood for yourself, if you don't believe me."

"I will do," the ancient replied, sitting on the end of the sofa and lifting the mortal to rest against his chest. Letting his fangs lengthen, he lent forwards and ran his tongue over the wizards pulse point before sliding his fangs into his neck. Surprised at how the young man arched his neck into the bite even whilst unconscious, the elder vampire took a mouthful of blood. Almost immediately, memories came back to him, memories that had been locked away by both himself and the boy's mother. Taking more blood, he absorbed as much knowledge as he could about his newly discovered son. He stopped drinking and pulled back when he felt the wizard's heartbeat flutter. Coming to a quick decision, he bit into his wrist and held it up to the wizard's mouth. The wizard began to drink, despite being unconscious, and soon had had his fill.

"Come," the ancient said as he stood and scooped his son up into his arms. "We must get him settled before the changes begin."

"Changes?" Trista asked as she followed the ancient hurriedly through the corridors of the castle. "What sort of changes?"

"Because he already had vampire blood running through his veins, being turned is going to have an effect on him. His body is going to grow into the size and form that it should be, had he not been malnourished for the majority of his life. His looks will also change slightly. He has been under the influence of a potion since before he was born as my mate was a married woman when we met. He has been disguised to look like the husband but some of his true looks will come through now. But that's just physically, I don't know what will happen magically."

By this point they had reached the master suite. Next door to this was another suite of rooms which, up until this point had been kept empty. Entering this suite, the ancient carefully placed his son on the huge bed before stripping him down to his boxers. Once he was done with his task, he pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down, settling in to watch his son for as long as the changes took. The other two vampires in the room followed his lead and all three turned their attention to the figure on the bed.

Suddenly, the wizard began to shift restlessly as a sheen of sweat covered his body, sticking his hair to his forehead. For the next hour or so the young man writhed slightly on the bed as his body gradually changed, so that when the wizard stopped moving, all the changes were obvious. His hair, which now reached his shoulders, was silky and smooth to the touch and contained subtle red highlights, which contrasted nicely against his paler skin. His body had grown and was now 6' even, his muscles had received a slight increase in definition and his face structure had changed. His cheekbones were a little higher, his nose a little straighter than before, his eyes were more almond shaped and framed by impossibly long, dark lashes and his lips were more defined and seemed more pink.

"He makes a beautiful vampire," Markus whispered in an awe filled voice.

"He's not completely a vampire yet. He still breathes, and he hasn't received his fangs," the ancient responded. They watched for the next 15 minutes as the wizard's breathing slowed, then stopped all together as inch long fangs grew out of his gums where his canines usually were. The three watched, shocked, as the fangs retracted, leaving only the normal canines visible.

"He will be a fast learner if he can already retract his fangs, and whilst asleep as well," Trista muttered.

"Indeed," the ancient replied. "Now, will one of you take his measurements and then go shopping for him. He needs an entire new wardrobe. Just get muggle clothing for the moment, we can take him to get wizarding clothing later on."

With a nod, Trista, who had been a witch before being turned, pulled out her wand and waved it over the newly turned vampire whilst muttering a charm. A few seconds later, a piece of parchment appeared in her hand with all the measurements listed on it. Parchment in hand, the two younger vampires left, leaving the ancient with his son.

bite mebite me

Harry woke up slowly from what felt like the best sleep he had ever had. Almost immediately, he realised he was no longer at Privet Drive, what with the bed being a lot more comfortable and the sheets being much more luxurious than he was used to. This brought up the question in his mind of where exactly he was, how he had gotten here, and why. The last thing he remembered was arguing with Dudley in the park, and then being approached by his stalker of two weeks, then things got a bit hazy. Closing his eyes to try to bring up the memory, Harry's eyes shot open when he remembered the sharp pain in his neck. His stalker had bitten him. Deciding not to focus too much on that part at the moment, he sat up slightly to study his new environment.

He was led in a huge four poster bed which was hung with black and silver drapes and made up with black and silver bedding. The floor was covered in soft looking carpet that was white and fluffy and the walls were painted in a mid grey colour with words and phrases in many different languages snaking their way across in black and white. The ceiling was pure black, with constellations picked out in silver. The bed was situated in the middle of the one wall, a small cabinet on either side. A bit further away on either side was a door, though Harry had no idea where they led to. On the wall to his left there was a huge window that was framed with thick black curtains held back by silver and next to this was a desk and bookcase which already contained some books. Opposite this, on the wall to his right, was a huge fireplace with a couple of armchairs, a sofa and a coffee table in front of it. A huge black and silver rug seemed to separate these two areas and led towards another door on the wall opposite the bed.

Flopping back down and staring up at the canopy of his bed, it took Harry a few moments to realise that he had just studied his room and taken in all the fine details without the aid of his glasses. Before he had a chance to think about this anymore, the door opened and three people walked in. sitting back up, Harry studied them and knew, without knowing how, that they were all vampires. Knowing subconsciously that the brown haired male vampire was the one who had bitten him in the park, without ever having seen him, Harry growled low in his throat. He noticed the three share a look, but his attention was firmly on studying the other two vampires.

At the other end of the trio of vampires was a woman with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. After taking in all he could about her, and storing it away in his mind, he turned his attention to the middle vampire. With his long black hair tied at the nape, and his fitted black clothing, this man just screamed vampire. As he met the bottomless black eyes, he gasped as a flood of memories not his own flooded through his mind. Once the rush of information had been organised, Harry finally spoke.

"You are my father?" he stated, though it came out as more of a question.

"Yes," the vampire replied, moving forward and taking a seat by the bed.

Having the older vampires memories pertaining to himself, Harry didn't waste time asking why he went to the Dursleys when he had a father still alive, as nobody knew that James Potter was not his father, except his mother.

"What are your names?" Harry asked.

"My official name is Lord Vladimir Dracule, though over the years of my life I have gone by many others, including, Vlad Tepes, Vlad the Impaler and, more famously, Dracula." Motioning to the two vampires flanking him, he introduced them as well. "This here is Trista, and Markus is the one you have already met. They are my two closest friends and advisors within the clan. They will also be helping with your training." Harry nodded.

"What will my name be now?" he asked, not wanting to lose too much of his previous identity.

"Your mother told me that had she not been married, she would have called you Harold Vladimir Dracule, Harold for her father, and Vladimir for me. However, due to the blood adoption potion she took to disguise your real parentage, you now have the blood of James Potter running through your veins, along with mine and your mothers. Therefore you shall keep the name Potter. Your full name will now be Lord Harold James Vladimir Dracule- Potter." Vladimir smirked before continuing, "However, the Lord will only be used in official functions, and you can omit the Dracule for functions in the wizarding world until the time is right to reveal your heritage."

At this announcement, Harry merely blinked before deciding he couldn't change it so there was no use arguing. Instead, he asked another question. "So, what will I be learning?"

"Many different things. We will be bringing your non- magical education up to the level you should be at, had you not gone to a magical school, as well as bringing you up to scratch on you magical education as well, including in the subjects you did not take for the OWLs. Then there is fighting and fitness, and you will be trained to use vampire magic and skills, as well as how to feed and hunt. There are several languages you should definitely know, and others you can learn after those, as well as etiquette, culture and even dancing. But none of that will start 'til tomorrow, and a schedule will be drawn up for you. Depending on the speed at which you learn, there may be more added later on. Some subjects may continue once you return to Hogwarts, and that will be the time to practice your reading and writing of the languages you have learnt."

Harry nodded to show he understood, happy that he would be allowed to return to Hogwarts, even if his workload would be much heavier than expected. The three vampires seemed to realise that he had nothing left to ask, as they shared a look before Trista and Markus started towards the door.

"We will leave you to get cleaned up and dressed now. Once you are done, come join us in the dining room. There will be somebody waiting to show you the way," Vladimir told him, before following the others out of the room and closing the door behind him.


End file.
